Ride
by DollyCandy11
Summary: Freedom;The act of being free. That's all Priscilla has ever looked for in life and with The Lost Boys she finds it. But will love get in the way of her own freedom. PaulXO.C. Rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_I looked for one thing in life, to be free. Freedom to me was calling the opened rode my home. The people who rode on it my family. It was the summer of 1986 when I met __him__. I fell in love that summer with a true rockstar. He made me feel alive,special,loved;and most of all he made me feel free._

* * *

"Where to Miss" the truck driver asked as he scanned ever inch of my body lustfully. I had been on the opened rode since as long as I could remember. Meeting hundreds of different people. Never living in the same place for to long. Always seeing new and exciting things. It was June 17 ,1986 I was leaving San Fransico for the place they call Santa Carla. Maybe spend a couple months in a motel , do some waitressing maybe have a summer romance.

"Santa Carla" I spoke softly entering the big rig holding my backpack to my chest. I didn't have much but that just mad life more exciting always in the edge trying not to fall. My dark brown curls reached my waist,my brown eyes told stories,my pouty lips always added a seductive appearance to me and my olive skin made me a mans weakness. I was only sixteen but I could fool any man into thinking I was at least eighteen. (She looks like Lana del Rey in ride)

The old truck driver slide his hands on my thighs. It was always like this it was actually pretty hard to keep my virginity in tac at times. "I won't tell if you won't" the perverted man slurred. God was this gonna be a long ride.

* * *

The sign read in big yellow letters Welcome To Santa Carla. I never turned back to see what I had missed. "thanks" I yelled as I waved of to the truck driver from where I stood. The ride didn't end up being so bad after I threatened to call the cops if he touched me one more time. I looked around at my environment I stood on a boardwalk. People with weird hair and strange ways of dressing stood before me. It didn't really bother me as much as how many missing person's flyers were posted all over the boardwalk. This place would most defiantly be interesting. I walked slowly through the boardwalk studying ever little thing. Then a sign in big bold letters '**The Mermaid Motel' **caught my attention. It looked like at one time the building had been pink now it was a dirty peach color. It would have to do I only had a hundred dollar bill with me. I walked in a old women sat at the counter with big glasses and a badge that read Nancy. "Hi can I get a room?" I asked the women she didn't even look up to see my face as she trough a pair of keys my way.

"Room number 16" she said with not a hint of interest. I placed the money on the table and started to make my way towards my room. "And honey don't trust anyone in Santa Carla". Those words hung over my head as I mad my way towards my room. It wasn't big ,there were to twin sized beds a small table in the corner along with a Tv box on the floor A small bathroom in the other corner. it was not much but it was more then nothing.I decided to take a quick nap till night fall then I would go get some food and enjoy the boardwalk.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Okay She looks like Lana del Rey in ride. This story is based a year before the movie and if I keep writing we may get to the movie at some point but the lost boys probably won't die. I don't own any characters besides the O.C.'s. And please follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream A Little Dream**

_My bare feet walked against the cold ground. It was pitch black besides a small ray of light that guided me. The place was cold, no sign of warmth any where. I hear crying of pain in the distance. Yet I can not stop walking towards the cries of pain. I reached where the light has stopped. Men with monstrous faces tore people to shreds. I watched with pure horror as one man dropped the lifeless body he held in his arms. The body laid stiff it's dark brown curls sprawled over the ground, her chocolate eyes didn't tell stories of freedom any more they held horror stories. The lifeless body whispered one more thing to me "run". _

* * *

"Jesus " I screamed waking myself from my deep sleep. It was only a dream, a very bad dream. Throughout my sixteen years on this planet I have never felt a more realistic dream then the one I have just dreamt. It was my body on the cold ground lifeless. My own words telling me to run away...

The night light gleamed into my room from the window. I could hear the music coming from the boardwalk, I dug around in my suitcase finding some light denim short shorts that went perfectly with my pink crop top with white polka dots on it. I matched it off with some white converse and some big sliver hoop earrings. I did all my hygiene stuff before throwing on my outfit leaving my black curls in its natural state.

I strolled down the boardwalk watching the crowds of people enjoy the fine summer night. Kids laughed as they stood in line for rides, teens stood in groups and everyone else was purely enjoying themselves. That's when I saw him. He was dressed in a black mesh top that you could see his muscles threw,a black tuxedo jacket rolled up at his elbows that had buttons and chains all over it, some white skinny jeans that looked like they had seen better days and some black biker boots. The biker had wild blonde hair and a personality to match. The twisted sister look alike sat on a motorcycle, I had been so caught up on him I hadn't noticed three more bikers join him.

The boy next to him seemed to be around sixteen . He had blonde curls in some type of curly mullet that went down his back. He had an angelic face with a Cheshire Cat smile. Although he looked child like you could still see the sinister personality beneath it all. He work a jacket that had a bunch of colorful patches on it. With a white t-shirt under that showed some of his stomach along with a pair of dark jeans with black chaps over them. He had the same biker boots on as well.

The next boy had a tan he looked like he could have been Native American. Unlike the others he had long black hair. He wore a black leather jacket with nothing underneath which showed his rock hard chest. Some dark skinny jeans with biker boots . He looked much more serious then the others like he held dark secrets.

Finally I studied the last one of the bunch. His clothes were much more darker then the rest. A black trench coat went against his pale skin, black biker gloves and black skinny jeans to match. His hair was shorter the the rest. It was blonde in a short mullet. How he held himself told the whole crowd he was the leader of the little biker gang. No one dared to tell the group of bikers to move. it was almost like they owned the Boardwalk.

My gaze went back to the wild blonde I had seen first. Now he starred at me with lustful eyes and a sinister smirk. I could feel my cheeks go scarlet,making his smile only grow wider. How had he seen me looking at him? The groups motorcycles engines cut on roaring past me. However, the one that looked like twisted sister didn't leave right away he stopped and winked my way. Probably making my cheeks even more red. He howled with delight as he caught up with his friends. I had to see him again and soon I thought in my head.


End file.
